<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessions by smallameangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624840">Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel'>smallameangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frans Week Short Stories [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), POV Alternating, if sans were actually a decent guy that didn’t threaten you during dinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 for <a href="https://fransweek.tumblr.com">fransweek's</a> 2020 tumblr challenge!</p>
<p>Frisk doesn’t tend to talk much by the end of her journey, but dinner with Sans gives her the opportunity to open up with a shocking confession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frisk &amp; Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frans Week Short Stories [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/650930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long, long day. Not only had he spent far too much time feigning sleep, but he had also been forced to follow a human around throughout the Underground. The crafty thing had managed to avoid most dangerous encounters with monsters, and he couldn’t be entirely sure, but was pretty darn certain that they hadn’t hurt anyone either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a long, long day. Not only had she spent so much time wading through freezing cold snow and harsh, boiling caves, but she had also been forced to survive Mettaton’s ridiculously dangerous news reels and show ideas. She had managed to avoid most of the encounters she thought could be dangerous, but just couldn’t manage avoiding the more outgoing monsters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked on as the human walked through the top-most level of Hotland and into the final elevator. They looked pretty darn exhausted. Perhaps he could treat them to a bite to eat... Just as a pick-me-up. After all, he was bone tired, so he couldn’t imagine how much worse it would feel to have saggy, sore flesh weighing down an already tired body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walked through to the end of Hotland and into what she hoped would be the last elevator. Did she look as cruddy and crummy as she felt? Perhaps she could take a break at the next town or store... Just to get some energy back. After all, she was absolutely <em>exhausted</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cooler air hit his skull as he appeared in front of MTT Resort. Natural darkness and neon lights clashed around him as he looked at the human walking towards him. He did his best to put on a relaxed, friendly smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cooler air hit her face as the doors to the elevator opened up with a happy sounding « ding! » Natural darkness and neon lights clashed in her eyes as she walked forward towards a tall, imposing-looking building. She did her best not to squint as she noticed someone about her height near the entrance to the building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* heya kiddo. you look <strong>bone tired</strong>... wanna grab a bite? you could rest those weary bones of yours before continuing on your way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched carefully as they nodded in affirmation. No laughter? No smile? Boy, they must’ve been tired. He couldn’t blame them though; Mettaton had given them a run for their money. He took their hand and led them through a back alley to their seat. There was no point in giving an order. He had already called it in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She watched carefully as her eyes adjusted to the skeleton monster before her. No laughter. No smile. Boy did he try though. She couldn’t help but nod in affirmation to his question. She took a back seat for once and let him guide her through a suspicious alley before appearing at their table. There was no waiter to give their order to. He waved his left hand dismissively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* anyway, you look like you’ve been having the time of your life down here. trying to get home, right? can’t blame you. still, you look like you’re doing pretty well, all things considered. why not just... stay here? i mean... what more could you want than some good laughs, good food, and good company? it’s not like you’ve died down here anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His words were calm and casual, but they cut through the smooth jazz like ice. She shook her head. He shrugged his shoulders. Silence. And then a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>* I don’t know if I really want to go home, Sans... but I have definitely felt something weird going on down here. Monsters kept attacking me at the beginning, and I didn’t know what to do. It hurt so much that I would close my eyes and beg them to stop... And then, something broke in me. Almost like... I shattered. When I opened my eyes again, I was always further back than where I thought I should be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her words were shaky and uncertain, but they cut through his nerves like ice. He shook his head, his hands quickly coming up to cover his face. She shrugged her shoulders in confusion. Silence. And then a heavy sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* that’s... quite the confession kiddo. so that’s why you’ve been running away from every monster you could? i hate to break it to ya, but if you’re intent on leaving this place, you won’t be able to do that for much longer...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>